Melodia De Medianoche: Dormir En Pedazos
by Mouka
Summary: Los pasos de Shuuya se pierden del camino al toparse con un asesino en serie que es una flecha mas de la trayectoria de X. Fuyuka: La Cercenadora De Cabezas es atrapada y llevada ante las autoridades. "A pesar de la rosa brillante que un dia nacio con esperanza, se marchita con el tiempo y la falsa mascara de bondad sobre los ojos verdes del animal indefenso en busca de venganza"


_Y el detective Shuuya vuelve con un crimen nuevo. Este está ligado al que seguramente pronto no subiré XD quiero terminar o llegar más lejos con "Inclinación", así que disfruten del crimen mal contado._

_Aclaraciones:_

_Cursiva=Shuuya G._

Normal=Fuyuka K.

_Si no le entienden, o quedan con alguna duda (porque soy una papa para el suspenso y misterio), al final daré el resumen y la explicación X)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

**MEDIANOCHE**

**Dormir En Pedazos**

_By Mouka_

_*Quiero dormir, pero no puedo acostarme, porque tengo un cuchillo clavado por cada día que te he conocido*._

Caminaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, devuelta a casa. Pase al lado de un callejón, de donde salieron dos hombres deteniendo mi caminar. Uno me tomo por detrás, tapándome los ojos y apretándome de la cintura, evitando mis movimientos. Mientras el segundo abría mi boca y dejaba una pequeña bolsa plástica dentro, para después, pincharla con un cuchillo. Su contenido se esparció por completo, eran miles de pequeñas esferas que se pegaron a mi paladar, lengua, dientes, en todas partes, en lo que me atragantaba con la bolsa que se había atorado en mi garganta. Aquellos hombres se marcharon, dejándome en el suelo, convulsionándome, acción de las pequeñas esferas, y asfixiándome.

De ahí en adelante, que he tenido extraños sueños.

Tengo miedo de dormir, despertar y no encontrar nada.

Hace unas noches soñé con eso. Dormía, y al despertar, algo se marchaba, dormía, y otra cosa desaparecía. Llegue al punto de temerle al sueño, de despertar algún día hecha pedazos. Las ciudades se iban, las personas. También soñé con un pequeño indefenso animal, sus ojos tristes me miraban rogándome con que no le hiciera daño. No me importo, y lo saque de casa, donde un animal más grande, lo devoro sin ninguna compasión. Tengo miedo de que vuelva por venganza.

Entro azotando la puerta, dejo unos papeles, donde fotos de cadáveres masacrados se dejaban ver. Tomo la silla, y se sentó como si del sillón de su casa fuera. Me removí en la silla incomoda. Fue un escalofrió recorriéndome la espina; como aquel día de escuela.

Aquellas chicas no se compadecían de mis problemas sociales, les encantaba burlarse de mí, molestarme, hacerme pesadas bromas, hasta que un día, ya no volvieron a respirar.

El detective no me prestaba atención, mantenía su mirada baja en unos papeles, que leía y leía. Las manos me empezaron a sudar, juguete nerviosa con mis dedos húmedos, rasque mi nuca, y mordí mis labios.

-Está bien- dijo de repente –Ya fue suficiente suspenso, ¿no cree?- levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos oscuros en mí, esa mirada afilada, fría, intimidante; es igual a la de aquel hombre, el que provoco todo.

Mire en todas direcciones del cuarto de interrogatorio. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta. La cerré.

-Sabe, no voy andar jugando al policía intimidante y malo que quiere jugar al gato y al ratón con la sospechosa. Ni mucho menos vamos a lanzarnos miraditas, esperando que hable, no- dijo con un tono calmado e irónico. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomo la carpeta, revisando y viendo divertido las fotos. Dejo todo de nuevo en la mesa, saco unas hojas blancas, y se puso a dibujar los cadáveres; sin cabeza, sin brazos, piernas, de una grotesca y caricaturesca forma. Me dio asco verlo, y voltee la mirada a otro lado -¿Cómo los mato? ¿Por qué?- y me volvió a clavar esa mirada de navaja.

-No sé de qué me habla- se recargo en el respaldo y fingió reír divertido ante mi comentario.

-Sí, claro; y yo soy Holmes.

Papá decidió llevarme a terapias con una amiga suya que es psicóloga. Luego del incidente en el colegio, pensó que sería lo mejor para mi estar recluida en una habitación tomando clases en línea. No le dije nada, y sonreí, aclarando que no había problema, para que después; me abofeteara.

Su golpe fue tan fuerte que me desplome al suelo. Lleve mi mano a la mejilla herida, y no dije nada, mientras lo escuchaba llorar, culpándose y preguntando qué es lo que había hecho mal con migo. Espere a que se calmara, y lo mire a los ojos; percibí todo el odio que sentía, culpa, dolor. Siguió con sus reclamos, y comenzó a patearme entre lágrimas.

Luego de eso nuestra distancia fue más grande.

-¿Nunca fue con un psicólogo, psiquiatra?- me pregunto serio, sin dejar de lado su tono irónico.

-Si…- le conteste despacio.

-¿Y qué le dijo?

-Nada; murió al segundo día.

Aquella mujer quería ayudar, pero solo era un plan para deshacerse de mí. Lo sentía. Desde que mamá se marchó, papá me ha culpado de todas las desgracias que le suceden; me ha culpado de su alcoholismo.

Se hizo amante de la psicóloga, tuvieron la idea de irse a vivir lejos, dejándome en la calle. Aunque pienso que la pobrecilla no podrá andar de viaje sin cabeza.

-A mí, no me gusta llamar a la gente por usted- menciono de pronto el detective, con un rostro cansado –Y menos a la "gente" como usted. ¿Sabes?- asintió –Yo soy muy conocido por "llevadito", flojo, irrespetuoso y sarcástico; un maldito en pocas palabras. Pero te entiendo, te entiendo. Lo que me has contado: la asesina en serie Fuyuka; La Cercenadora de Cabezas. ¡Guau! Que gran apodo para alguien como usted, que se ve; nada por el estilo. Es igual con migo; yo soy de los mejores, ¡mejores! Detectives de la ciudad, y parezco un mendigo puberto harto de la sociedad, ¿me entiendes?- negué, este apretó sus labios y asintió –Ok; tu caso, ya lleva dos años. Ya mataste a un detective que te investigaba, y créeme que fue tu grave error, me dejo mucha evidencia, y sencillamente te atrape en menos de dos meses, chale.

-No sé de qué me habla, ya le dije- fruncí el ceño.

-Oh, no, no. Yo sé que no sabes de que hablo- hablo irónicamente –Me dan asco las personas como tú. Las que sufren demencia, las asesinas que se creen palomitas blancas en un balcón. Son unas viles putas- recalco las últimas palabras, y la sangre se me hirvió. Salte sobre él, y antes de poder clavarle las uñas en el cuello, llego un guardia y me inyecto, lo que causo que me quedara dormida.

Papá no me quiere, papá me odia, papá me golpeo hoy tan fuerte y por largo tiempo, que me quebró las costillas, me colapso un pulmón, y me fracturo la nariz.

Llore hasta que me ardieron los ojos.

Lo vi recostado en el sofá, cansado de la paliza que me había propinado, culpándose nuevamente entre lágrimas sobre el error de criarme.

Corrí a la cocina, tome un cuchillo, y tratando de que no se diera cuenta, lo apuñale en el brazo. Grito de dolor, y me golpeo con el puño la mejilla, pero no caí, y llena de coraje, le clave el cuchillo en el cuello. Seguido de todo el cuerpo; su carne desgarrándose, la sangre salpicando todo.

Me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, el cuarto de interrogatorio se había marchado, y estaba tendida en el suelo de una celda, vestida de naranja y esposada. Me sentía cansada, tuve otro sueño; aquel animal indefenso me llamo, me está buscando.

-Fuyuka- escuche a un lado, y al voltear, me encontré con otro detective -¿Podríamos hablar?- asentí.

Aquel detective era joven, tenía un rostro simpático y amable. Me llevo a un cuarto totalmente diferente; era como una sala de espera infantil. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa, y comenzó con sus preguntas.

-Fuyuka, ¿puedo llamarte así?- asentí confirmándole, para después comenzar a peinarme –De acuerdo, primeramente, déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Utsunomia Toramaru, soy un psicólogo especializado que trabaja en conjunto con el detective Shuuya, el que te entrevisto ayer- abrí los ojos enormemente –Para este departamento de investigación.

-¿Y qué? ¿Solo porque me habla bonito piensa que diré todo para que me encierren?- conteste agresiva, viéndolo con odio.

-No, para nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo- insistió, sin perder la compostura profesional y esa podrida sonrisa.

Me llevaron al hospital para tratarme las heridas. Llegue a durar casi seis meses. Todo el tiempo pensaba en que iba a ser de mí, que haría sin mamá y papá. Unos hombres uniformados venían constantemente a preguntarme cosas. Fingía estar cansada para no hablar. Sabía lo que me deparaba; me encerrarían por matar a papá, a la psicóloga y aquellas chicas de la escuela.

No dude ni un segundo, y en cuanto me sentí bien, salte por la ventana y me marche.

Cambie mi nombre, trabaje, tuve una vida normal, me pague una cirugía para que me arreglaran la nariz, me hicieran un poco más bella, y comencé con mi vida de nuevo.

-¡Quiere que le diga que estuve fingiendo ser otra persona! ¡Ocultándome de todo, buscando a los malditos que me intoxicaron de niña, temiendo mil veces dormir y despertar en pedazos, que ese animal viniera por mí!- le grite entre lágrimas -¡Sí! Yo mate a todas esas personas, mate a los dos hombres, a los que dificultaban mi vida común. Les corte la cabeza en símbolo de que nada podían decirme, de que no me podían ver ni escuchar, que yo era quien controlaba sus vidas. Me gusto matar, sí, me gusto. Mate, mate a quienes odiaba, mate a quienes me odiaban, todos me temían… yo mate a… mamá- caí y solté el llanto, destrozada por completo. El hombre no dijo nada, y se marchó, dejándome como bien lo hicieron los demás; sola, en pedazos.

Estaba cansada, si, agotada. Caminaba por la calle oscura, rumbo a casa. Deseaba darme un baño, quitarme toda aquella suciedad, los rastros de mi crimen, la sangre en mi rostro. Camine, casi me arrastraba. Hasta que lo vi, ese hombre de ojos verdes, esos tristes ojos mirándome. Aquel animal había vuelto por venganza. Mi respiración se aceleró, tenía miedo. Corrí hacia él, y lo abrace.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías- le dije entre lágrimas.

-Entrégate- su voz sonó seria. Me quede sorprendida, levante la vista y en efecto; me decía que ya había sido todo, que debía entregarme a la policía.

-Está bien-le dije resignada y me beso.

_-Al parecer te mintió._

_-Que se le va hacer. No es fácil hablar así como así con un criminal._

_-X le lavo el cerebro- Fuyuka solo fue un juguete de distracción. Quería mantenernos ocupados mientras llevaba a cabo sus planes y se recuperaba. Con gran detenimiento llevo este crimen a más allá de su imaginación. La investigo, la sedujo, le lavo el cerebro con palabras bonitas, cuando estaba más que vulnerable: fue utilizada con la finalidad de acabarse sola._

_Recargo mi brazo sobre el vidrio, viendo a Fuyuka retorcerse y arrancarse la piel con las uñas, ahogándose en el gas de la traición que X le tendió._

_Maldito X, me estas hartando._

* * *

_Básicamente el Fic narrado en primera persona por Fuyuka, cuenta que fue intoxicada por maniáticos cuando niña, esto le provoco alucinaciones y sueños extraños. Su madre fue víctima de una de sus alucinaciones, terminando por hartarse de la paranoia de ella, se divorció y se marchó. Su padre la culpo de todo, los compañeros de la escuela no la querían, mato a unas, su papá la odio por eso, mato a la psicóloga, y al padre. Escapo del hospital en el que estaba recuperándose y se hizo de nueva vida, hasta que conoció a X (el villano del Fic que aún no subo, el central de toda la trama), le lavo el cerebro, creyendo ella que era el animal indefenso que venía por venganza. Así que por miedo lo obedeció, matando a todos de una singular forma para hacer creer a la policía que había un nuevo asesino en serie y X desapareció por un tiempo. Ella se enamoró de él, y busco a quienes le hicieron daño para vengarse, mato al detective que la buscaba, cometiendo errores de no haberse preparado con los últimos crímenes. Ya no le sirvió a X, sus planes había terminado y ella había fracasado, le dijo que se entregara, y ella enamorada lo hizo, para sentenciarla a la cámara de gas._

_Cruel pero cierto, todo culpa de X._

_Espero les haya gustado, y espero les guste cuando suba "Criminal: X El Asesino En Serie De Inazuma Town"._

_Nos leemos…_


End file.
